Working towards maturity
by wildflower.x
Summary: Not many could imagine the marauders after they'd graduated. Can you?


Covered in a muddy slime that soaked through to every inch of his body the young man strode angrily into the apartment. With each footstep brown smears graced the cream white carpet but his face held such a rage that each in the room did not raise a voice or protest his actions.

"Potter!" he choked, anger gripping his voice as he slammed open doors searching frantically. The faint sound of splashing water reached his ears and the final door he opened revealed the bathroom.

Underneath the showerhead another man of strangely similar appearance was humming a tune as the steamy water ran down his toned body. As he saw the predicament of the muddy man a chuckle erupted from his lips. This act of light heartedness seemed to further madden the muddy-man as he angrily yelled: "You left me there! In that place!! I HATE you!"

Outside in the living area small smiles were quickly concealed on the faces of the others present. A slightly pregnant redhead hobbled around with a teapot offering re-fills for her guests. Murmured replies of "thankyou" were received and one short, plump-ish man sniggered his opinion that the company would be there for a while listening as the two men fought it out.

Looking in on the quaint little home one would immediately recognise the love and friendly warmth emitted from it. All company present seemed to be a close-knit group of friends each in young adulthood. By the presents piled up in the far corner and the streamers that graced the picture rails it appeared that they were having a celebration but as the sun began to set on the evening it seemed that it was winding down.

More muffled yells were heard from the bathroom but the company began to chatter away, all seemingly quite used to this behaviour. A ragged, sleep-deprived man pulled out a thin stick from his musty cloak pocket and tapped it once to his temple. At this his face seemed to relax and a sigh escaped on his breath. Only the hostess noticed a nervous glance towards the rising gibbous moon and she brushed a comforting hand upon his shoulder as she bustled into the kitchen. Her emerald eyes flashed warmly across her guests as they laughed and talked together and subconsciously her palm caressed her abdomen, a gush of love along with it.

The voices began to rise again in the bathroom and the guests began to quieten, a few rolling their eyes and the others stifling giggles. "JAMES! You ruined my new suit which I bought especially to celebrate being godfather to your son! You're such an ass!"

"Calm down Sirius, I was just joking around. Anyway, the mud brings out the colour of your eyes" laughed James turning off the flow of water.

The muddy-man, Sirius, flashed a look of outrage, which then surprisingly developed into an evil grin. The clogs of his mind began to turn and he plastered an innocent smile on his face. All he said next was "Thanks mate" as he then reached out and grabbed the wrist of the obviously naked James. Closing his eyes the men disappeared in an instant.

The guests gaped; each had thought that the argument would continue for at least a little while longer. For them this was a regular routine, each man since childhood had been a pranking genius and although they outwardly had grown up they mentally hadn't. Before any could speak the muddy man had appeared back with a 'pop!' He then reached into his muddy pants and produced a muddy stick similar to the one earlier. Muttering something incoherent and swishing the stick, he became instantly clean and an innocent smile graced his handsome face.

"Wh-Wh-Where is James?" stammered the plump-ish man who had spoken earlier.

"Well, he mentioned earlier that he had a spot of shopping to do, so I took the liberty of dropping him off at Diagon Alley like any good friend would" replied Sirius nonchalantly.

An eruption of laughter filled the room as each guest doubled up in glee. Even the redhead held a hand to her mouth stifling a giggle. She knew inwardly that James would be horrified that she found his predicament amusing but knowing that her husband was starkers in a very popular shopping area did seem to tickle her funny bone. James was usually of the modest type, always dressed appropriately. This little stunt of Sirius' would definitely bruise his pride for a while.

A second 'pop' was then heard which was followed by a second outbreak of laughter as a very red-faced and naked James sprinted into a nearby bedroom. The door closed with a slam and the party livened up again continuing on with everyone in high spirits.

Later in the night James eventually made an appearance. The look that adorned his face signalled to everyone not to mention the earlier events of the evening and with a brief slap on the back by the other mischief-maker all was seemingly forgiven and forgotten. Yet, as Sirius wandered back to his seat on the couch none could mistake the sign cello taped to his back, which read: "My mum says I'm cool".

"Juvenile, yet effective" whispered the redhead into his ear as she cuddled up to him, his warmth providing security and devotion. James smiled with glee as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her, resting them upon her slightly rounded belly. It was evident that the couple radiated such powerful emotion that each present in the room felt the joy of the household that the little baby would soon be born into.

The gathering continued well into the evening, each guest hoping that many more occasions just like this one would be celebrated in the years to come despite the turmoil of the present world. For it was moments like these that made the world just that little bit easier to endure.

CHAPTER ONE END 

Author's note: I haven't written a fan fiction in 4 years, so all Feedback is greatly appreciated. I believe that I will continue with this story. I know I don't explain much or introduce characters that well but you should be able to guess who is who without me naming names. Hopefully following chapters will be light-hearted pieces for you to enjoy.

Fanfic lovers salute

- wildflower.x


End file.
